tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Really Useful Engine
'''Really Useful Engine, alternately titled A Really Useful Engine, is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas. In the US, it was first introduced in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Missing Whistles. An orchestral and shortened version of the song, with the original children's voices and added backup vocals by Steven Page, was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. A third version was made, with vocals by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir and slightly modified lyrics for The Adventure Begins. Lyrics Season 4 Version :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Maybe little, but he's never slow :Stand back in amazement :Just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's the really useful engine we adore! The Adventure Begins Version :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's a really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the one you know (UK/US version 1)/he's the number one (UK/US bonus feature music video) :Thomas The Tank Engine! :He's a really useful engine, you know :'Cos The Fat Controller, he told him so (UK version 2 and bonus feature music video)/Sir Topham Hatt, well, he told him so (US version 2 and bonus feature music video) :Now he's got a branch line, to call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas The Tank Engine! :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind? :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas The Tank Engine! :He's a really useful engine, you know :'Cos The Fat Controller he told him so (UK Version 1) :Maybe little, but he's never slow (US Version 1) :Stand back in amazement, just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the one you know :Thomas The Tank Engine! :Thomas The Tank Engine! *In the first version of the special, the first and fourth sections were heard while the second and third version were omitted. At the end of the special, the second and third section were heard with the second section used twice with the first and fourth section were omitted in turn. However in both the UK/US bonus feature music video, only the first three section were heard, while the fourth version was omitted again. Characters Season 4 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Henrietta * Annie and Clarabel * Butch CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Ginger-Haired Boy Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas and Bertie * Thomas in Trouble * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Promise * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Trust Thomas * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens CGI Series * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train: # A deleted shot of Thomas leaving the yard after seeing the Breakdown Train. # A deleted shot sees Thomas pushing the breakdown train into place. * Trust Thomas: # An extended scene of Thomas puffing on Toby's Old Tramway with Annie and Clarabel. # A scene of Thomas pushing his stone trucks at the quarry. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel arriving at a church. * Unknown - A closeup of Thomas' whistle. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Your Favourite Story Collection. * This is the fourth song to be rereleased with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas and the third was Working Together. * The Adventure Begins version of this song is the first song since Where, oh Where is Thomas? to be sung by children. In Other Languages Category:Songs Home Media Releases UK * Your Favourite Story Collection * Playtime * Singalong with Thomas US * Henry and the Elephant * Sing-Along and Stories/Hop on Board: Stories and Songs * Best of Thomas * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * The Greatest Stories AUS * Playtime JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 1 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.1 CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition Category:Songs Gallery Original File:ReallyUsefulEnginetitlecard2.png|Best of Thomas VHS Title File:ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment3.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:TrustThomas1.png File:Thomas'Train46.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png|Gordon, Percy, Edward, James, and Henry File:ThomasandtheTrucks30.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasinTrouble10.png|Thomas' whistle File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas15.png File:ThomasandBertie60.png File:Percy'sPromise3.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast48.png PaintPotsandQueens41.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter30.png File:TrustThomas38.png|Thomas at Anopha Quarry File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter32.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter36.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks46.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter28.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant1.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine1.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine2.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine3.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine4.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png|James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain37.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain39.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine5.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine6.png File:DowntheMine13.png File:ThomasandBertie2.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine7.png File:ThomasAndStepney4.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine8.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad523.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad524.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad525.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad526.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad527.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad528.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad529.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad530.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad531.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad532.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad533.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad534.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad535.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad536.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad537.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad538.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad539.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad540.png The Adventure Begins TheAdventureBegins25.png TheAdventureBegins269.png TheAdventureBegins254.png TheAdventureBegins253.png TheAdventureBegins252.png TheAdventureBegins255.png TheAdventureBegins276.png TheAdventureBegins279.png TheAdventureBegins271.png TheAdventureBegins277.png TheAdventureBegins283.png TheAdventureBegins396.png TheAdventureBegins397.png TheAdventureBegins398.png TheAdventureBegins331.png TheAdventureBegins336.png TheAdventureBegins590.png TheAdventureBegins569.png TheAdventureBegins87.png TheAdventureBegins574.png TheAdventureBegins571.png TheAdventureBegins572.png TheAdventureBegins573.png TheAdventureBegins342.png TheAdventureBegins343.png TheAdventureBegins344.png TheAdventureBegins345.png TheAdventureBegins346.png TheAdventureBegins575.png TheAdventureBegins576.png TheAdventureBegins577.png TheAdventureBegins456.png TheAdventureBegins457.png TheAdventureBegins454.png TheAdventureBegins346.png TheAdventureBegins358.png TheAdventureBegins354.png TheAdventureBegins299.png TheAdventureBegins300.png TheAdventureBegins578.png TheAdventureBegins579.png TheAdventureBegins580.png TheAdventureBegins581.png TheAdventureBegins587.png TheAdventureBegins588.png Song File:Really Useful Engine - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Really Useful Engine - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Music Video|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Music Video File:Really Useful Engine - CGI Music Video|The Adventure Begins Version Category:Songs